1. Technical Field
The present invention relates primarily to an inkjet recording device for printing onto a wide recording medium.
2. Background Technology
A well-known image recording device is provided with: a conveyance unit for feeding a wide recording medium along a feed path; an elongated printer body having a guide rail for guiding the scanning of a carriage loaded with a recording head for printing onto the recording medium; a support base for supporting the conveyance unit, via a pair of left and right vertical frame bodies; and a support member that is fixed to the pair of vertical frame bodies and supports the guide rail (see Patent Document 1).
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-225041 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.